Haunting in Penn State
by alexis0599
Summary: Crystal is in her last year of college at PSU with Ryan and the gang. Can PRS help her out in time before she is harmed by then entity in her home? PARANORMAL STATE PRS Ryan Buell. RyanXOC Its better than it seems.
1. Crystal's Profile

**Paranormal State OC profile sheet**

************ REFERENCE PICS ARE OPTIONAL FOR PREVIEW PICS ********* **

**MAIN INFO: **

**Name: Crystal Janine Ramirez **

**Nicknames/Aliases: Crys (chris), Cryssy and Captain**

**Age: 22**

**Date of Birth: August 12,1990**

**Place of Birth: St. Augustine, Florida**

**Ethnicity (part/full): part Cuban and mostly Caucasian **

**Residence(s): She shares an apartment with Alana**

**Occupation (Job): Dancer/Paranormal Investigator (Still in college)**

**Zodiac Sign: Leo**

**Gender: Female**

**Sexual Orientation: Straight**

**APPEARANCE: **

**Hair: brownish blond, long, a bit curly**

**Hair Style(s): down with bangs falling in face or a high ponytail**

**Eyes: crystalline blue**

**Skin: tanish white**

**Height: 5'5**

**Weight: 170**

**Body (shape): hourglass shape**

**Scars/Tattoo(s): on right forearm a long scar**

**STYLE (simplistic, casual, trendy, etc.): Trendy, Crystal normal wears t-shirts and jeans or tank tops and shorts but with a pair of designer sunglasses. She looks great in anything**

**FAMILY: Her mom and dad divorced and gotten remarried. Her mother died in a fight and her dad committed suicide. Her mother's favorite stepdaughter Layla is alive and her brother Danny killed himself while Crystal watched. She was put in foster care at age eight and met Alana at a school. Alana's mother is basically her mother and Alana is basically her sister. And Chip Coffey is an uncle to her.**

**FRIENDS/BEST FRINEDS: Crystal's best friends are Heather Taddy and Alan Tisthammer. She's friends with the 17 kids on the PSU dance crew and the PRS Team and the volley ball team. She's a mostly friend with everyone, that wants to be friends with her. **

**PERSONALITY:  She's a bubbly girl. She can be the life of the party and then the quietest girl ever. She is mostly a leader, she Captain of the Dance Crew and the Volleyball team so what do you expect? The presence in her house sometimes makes her very angry and violent. She is a strong and emotional girl.**

**FLAWS/WEAKNESSES: Crystal's weakness is the presence in her house and if anything attacks her friends, verbally or physically. Her soon-to-be flaw is her braces. She hates them but everyone else loves them. **

**LIKES: Her dance team and volleyball team. Paranormal Investigation.Her dancing. Her singing. Ryan Buell. **

**DISLIKES: The presence in her house. Her ability to talk to ghosts. Todd Runner. The New York dance team. Pink.**

**FEARS: The presence in her house. Spiders. Snakes. Losing her teams' respect.**

**GOALS: To get her Dance team to internationals. To intern at a paranormal group. To get rid of the entity in her house. **

**OTHER: She is a huge animal lover and she has a puppy wiener dog named Sarah Lee. **

**FUN FACT : Crystal learned how to belly dance at age 8. She still can **

**QUOTES (if any...): Get off your lazy ass and get to it! You want reach your dreams lying around!; Life's not a garden so stop being such a hoe.; (now her most famous one) I want to be known for what I do, not who I do. I want to be happy doing a split not opening my legs for everyone.**

**STORY/BACKSTORY:**

**Crystal J. Ramirez was born August 12, 1990. Her mother and father divorced when she was 5. Her dad remarried a young girl named Anabella who then divorced him. He killed himself while Crystal saw. Her mother remarried and abused her while not touching her son Danny and her stepdaughter Layla. The step dad got arrested for harming her mother so they moved. When Crystal was 8 her mother got shot and killed in a bar fight. Crystal and Danny got moved to foster care where Danny hung himself in front of Crystal. Despite all the disasters in her life, Crystal manages to keep a smile on her face and a good attitude. She doesn't want to end up like her mother.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except Crystal and the plot line. I love Paranormal State, so why would I say anything bad about it or Ryan Buell? Sorry that everyone seems kind of OC/ish. **

**Crystal-**

The sky was a dreary gray and raindrops thundered down from it. Most people hated this weather, but I loved it. Mostly because all the bad things happened when it was sunny. My dance group was moved to the vast cafeteria along with the Paranormal Research Society people. My best friend Heather Taddy was in that. I take my time walking to the big, gray double doors. I realize as a Captain that its unprofessional to be late but I didn't really care. I walked into the room and walk to the windowsill.

"CAPTAIN!" The group yelled. I ignored them and stared at the rain hitting the ground.

"Guys! Leave her alone, you know how she acts about the rain!" My Vice Captain and good friend Sophia Block yells. We all call her Sophie. I stare at the rain and think they look like little people jumping off a building falling to the ground with a splat. I automatically think of Dad.

"No, its fine Sophie," I sigh. "I was a little out of it." I push my wet bangs out of my face and slide off my soaked Penguin hoodie.

"Captain!" Brynn Hilfiger cried to me.

"Yes Brynn?"

"I have an idea for a song!" She yelled loudly. The 17 kids surrounding me were talking really loud and I noticed the PRS group was quiet and isolated.

"Everyone! Quiet!" I shout and no one seems to hear me. Sophie whistles loudly and everyone looks to her. I stand on a lunch table and make sure everyone's attention is to me.

"Everybody, please try to be respectful! We aren't alone in here." I start.

"Yeah, we're here with the paranormal freaks!" Laura Gill laughs loudly. I give her a death glare.

"They are not Paranormal Freaks and if I here anyone call the PRS group that again, you will be penalized! Is that clear?" I snap. Kate Bell, Sarah Elric, Brynn Lake and Laura giggle. I glare at the four of them and slide off the table.

"Lets change." I sigh. I grab my black duffel bag and walk to the girls' bathroom. I slide on my black and gray Tap Out comfy short shorts and my black tank top once I lock a stall door. I walk out into the cafeteria again, the other girls changing I see the four girls talking about the PRS group again.

"Josh. Yeah you see him? The lanky nerd with the glasses? Well he looks like he watches a lot of p…." Laura starts.

"Excuse me." I snap.

"Oh hello." Sarah coughs.

"What did I tell you?" I hiss.

Kate gives Laura a sly grin and shouts, "That you want to do Ryan Buell!" I feel every eye in the room turn to me. I count to ten and blush.

"If I was you, I wouldn't spread lies like that Kate." I drawl, cocking my hip.

"So fifty hold 'em kicks." I growl.

"What! No fair!" Brynn groans.

"Yeah, it was only Kate and Laura!" Sarah cries.

"Yes but you girls also disobeyed my rules. So fifty now!" I snap. And to demonstrate I kick my leg in the air and hold it up to my head.

"Then you count to five." I snap counting mentally. I drop my leg down again. The girls groan.

"Keep complaining and it'll be a hundred!" Sophie snaps from behind me. The girls glare at me and start to do what I told them. Heather catches my eye from across the room and mouths, "God, I love you."

"Love you too!" I mouth back.

"They are brats. You were very strict." She continues.

"I hate having to do that but…you know I have to. That's part of being Captain." I mouth.

"Heather!" Her leader Ryan Buell snapped to her. I stuck my tongue out when she glares at me.

"You and Paranormal chicky got something going on?" Kate yells from her penalty.

"What I talk about with my friends is none of your business Kate Bell." I snap.

"It is if it's with them." She snaps back.

"Do you want to stay on this team? If you do I suggest you stop arguing with your Captain!" Sophie quips to her. Kate quiets down.

"1, 2, 3, 4 Paranormal is a bore! 5, 6, 7, 8 we know its all just fake!" Brynn and Sarah shout.

"1, 2, 3, 4 Guess who's doing fifty more! 5, 6, 7, 8 Laura, Sarah, Brynn and Kate!" I mock cheer back to them. They groan and scowl.

"To settle this once and for all, who believes that the paranormal is real?" I shout. I raise my hand and so does Sophie, a small girl named Jessi and another named Jordan. Symphony Miller raises her hand too along with Tyler Barron, Cody Brooke and Jordan Spine. Jamie Bryan raises his hand too. The four girls fall silent. The group and I wait until Laura, Brynn, Sarah and Kate finish their exercises then perform our stretches.

"Will you please listen to this?" Brynn sighed to me.

"Whatever." I sigh grabbing my purple monster over the ear justbeats solo headphones (Google image it) I plug it into her I-pod touch and slide off to an empty windowsill. I turn the volume up really high and press play. I feel the beat run through my body. I bob my head to the rhythm. When the song ended I jump up and walked slowly to Brynn.

"Its nice." I grin.

"So… can we use it?" She asked. I nod.

"Here's this video I did of the dance." Brynn sighed pulling the video up. I finish watching it before I ask, "Can I add some stuff in it?"

"Of Course Captain!" She cries. I nod. I think for a few minutes and scrawl some notes down on my hands. Then I send her song to my I-pod touch and add it to the 2012 PSU Performance playlist.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I shriek. The room falls silent.

"Brynn?" I ask. She pulls a thing of speakers from a supply closet.

"This is why I love classes here. We have the stage and the equipment." I sigh. We set up everything and I grab her music player and hook it up to my headphones. I put one on my ear and leave the other resting against my neck.

"Tyler please help me." I say innocently. He runs up behind me. I had Tyler watch the video and then we jumped into position.

"One, Two, Three, Four!" I shout. We break into the dance.

**Ryan-**

Eilfie, Katrina, Josh, Sergey, and Heather stared at a dance routine the dance group was doing. I gave up on trying to work and turned to watch too. You see the dance captain hook her leg around the boy's waist and flip backwards. Heather starts clapping and yelling, "That's my Crystal!" I heard Crystal say, "Oh fuck it." because a microphone was near her. She pulled her headphones off and tossed it somewhere. The song changed and the whole group jumped up on stage. They started performing and then they slid apart. The only people left on the stage were Crystal and some girl named Sophie. I looked away before I got too carried away with watching them. Josh however couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Josh!" I snap. He snaps his head towards me quickly.

"We need to find more cases." I say. PRS wasn't getting a lot of cases anymore. Heather pouts at me.

"Can we watch? Please! Just one day to relax!" She cried.

"Sure, whatever." I growl. I sigh. I see the Crystal girl pull away from her group and saunter to us.

"Heather!" She shrieks.  
"Crys!" Heather yells. Heather drags Crystal to the group.

"Everyone this is Crystal." Heather smirked. Crystal flushed and shyly muttered, "Hello."

"You don't have to be so shy!" Eilfie giggles.

"I'm Eilfie, that's Katrina." She squealed. Katrina gave a weak wave.

"I'm Josh."

"Sergey." Serge said with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm Ryan." I smile. Her face turns red and her blue eyes shine with embarrassment.

"N-nice to meet you!" She stutters. Numb by Linkin Park blares from some speakers.

"Nice. Your music?" I ask.

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Um…I hate to intrude but… can I crash here with you guys? I'm tired of dealing with some snobby people." She says staring down. Her hair falls into her face.

"No problem!" Josh smiled. I knew he would do something to leave a bad impression so I moved over. She sat next to me giving a wan smile.

"Your hair! Its amazing! What color is it?" Serge smirks.

"Your such a girl, Serge." Katrina laughed. Crystal laughed a bit to and spun a strand of hair around her finger.

"Its brown and blond. She's shown me pictures of her. Sometimes it stayed blond and then it was brown." Heather chuckled. Crystal nodded. Heather gave everyone a look and Eilfie, Katrina and Josh get up and run somewhere else. Serge gives me a look and I nod. He gets up too.

"I hope I didn't make things awkward." Crystal gasped when we were alone.

"Nah, they probably are going to talk about how to impress you." I smirk imagining Josh trying to swag himself out. She gives me a curious look when I laugh.

"Heh. I hope not." She sighed.

"Why? Your captain of the dance and volleyball team, don't you like the attention?" I ask.

"That's what everyone assumes. I actually only want attention from my friends. Or like every other girl, her crush." Crystal smiles softly at the ground. I heard a soft, "Where's are Captain?" Then someone shouted, "She's with the leader of the Paranormal Freaks!" I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me a minute," She softly says. "No really! Don't move! I'll be right back."

I see her walk over to a table and stand on it.

"What did I tell you!" She bellows. Then you heard a slight argument and she stomped over to me.

"Sorry. I tell those four girls every time. They'll be off the team if they keep acting like this." She sighs.

"It doesn't matter." I smirk.

"You mean you don't mind?" Crystal confusedly asked.

"I'm used to it. It doesn't affect me anymore than it affects Heather." I casually say.

"You must get pissed then." She giggles.

"So you like the paranormal?" I ask.

"This isn't the start of some cheesy pick-up line is it? You don't seem like the type to do that Ryan," Crystal smiles pushing the bangs out of her eyes. For some reason the way she said my name sent shivers throughout my body.

"No, I do really love the paranormal." She grins.

"You seem like the type of girl that would…."

"Laugh in your face when you talked to me?" She says. I nod.

"Well…I'm not that type of girl, am I?"

"I don't know are you?" I smirk. She opened her mouth to speak but a girl behind her tripped and something hot hit my arm and her back.

"Eeeeep! Ow! Ouch!" Crystal shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" the girl cried.

"Oww, no problem. Its ok Symphony." Crystal grinned.

"The Home Ec room has soup and the note on it said we can have it and so I did… and yeah." Symphony explained.

"Its ok!" Crystal scowled. Symphony walked away and Crystal bit her lip.

"You ok?" I ask.

"I've dealt with worse." She groaned. Heather dodged over.

"Damn, I don't have a shirt with me! Let me see your back now!" Heather demanded. Crystal pulled her shirt up and down her back was red in certain spots.

"You know, um… let me find something." Heather cried.

"I have a shirt." I offer.

"Thanks!" Heather cried as I hand her a white button down from my bag. Crystal pulls her t-shirt off and pulls my shirt over her tank top. She skillfully took it off under my shirt.

"Thanks Ryan." She sighs.

"No problem." I watch Crystal as she bites her lip and stares at the floor intently.

"Can you help me?" She asks.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything except Crystal and the plot line. I love Paranormal State, so why would I say anything bad about it or Ryan Buell? Sorry that everyone seems kind of OC/ish. **

**Crystal-**

"Depends on what it is." Ryan smirked.

"Something paranormal." I sigh. Ryan's eyes light up. I go to continue talking when I hear a scream.

"Oh hold on." I sigh and I get up, running to my team.

"What happened?" I exhale.

"Girl Jordan and boy Jordan were dancing and fooling around when Brynn leaped and tripped. She screamed and her ankle is jacked up." Sarah rapidly speaks. I lean over and tell Brynn to test her ankle. She sobs when she moves it.

"Its not broken, but sprained. Um have someone take you home. We have to stay but relax." I sigh. Kate and Laura go and wobble Brynn out the door. I sit down and run a hand through my hair.

"Ok! Everyone when you dance please be careful. Don't do anything that can get you hurt." I loudly say. Everyone solemnly nods.

"I guess we should practice. Tyler get the music. Everyone else get into your positions." I say. We broke into our routine and I had to leap to Todd (Alana's ex-boyfriend). He slides away and I face plant into the stage wall.

"Bitch!" I shout holding my nose.

"Why the hell did you move Todd? If something happens to her, we'll miss our chance at Nationals!" Sophie shouted. My head was spinning and my mouth was killing me.

"Move your hand." Sophie demanded. I pull my hand away slightly and she gives a sigh of relief.

"Your nose isn't bleeding and its probably not broken." Sophie grinned. I feel a hand on my waist and a growl.

"Todd, you are so lucky right now." Heather hissed. I go to jump of the stage and stumble, Cody catching me. I set my head on a table.

"You ok?" Heather asked.

"Peachy." I groan.

"What's wrong?" Sophie noted.

"I'm fine." I snap. Sophie pressured me to answer her question.

"Sophia! I'm fine!" I snap, walking away.

"Anyone have a mirror?" I ask. Jessi handed me one. My mouth was killing me and I sighed.

"What?" Heather asked as I handed the mirror back to Jessi.

"Alana's mom is going to give me braces again, so I can have perfectly straight teeth and my jaw fricking hurts! Alana is going to beat me senseless." I cry. Heather pats my back.

"Speaking of Alana…. You were supposed to call her were you not?" Heather sighs. I cringe and literally run to my duffel bag. I yank my phone out of it and leap to a windowsill. My phone rang a couple times and I heard the voicemail for Alana. I turn my phone on the highest volume I can and turn around to go to the Home Ec room. Maroon 5's 'This Love' blared from behind me and I take long, full strides to the other side of the room with Heather and Sophie at my heels. I answer my phone and put it on speaker. Music was playing from the speakers do the dance crew wouldn't here.

"Hello." I squeak.

"CRYSTAL BAILEY RAMIREZ!" Alana screamed.

"Alana, I'm so sorry. I forgot and I'm kicking myself mentally and physically if I have too." I start.

"You know I hate being in this house alone! You should tell me when you do a late night thing so I can get out of here!" Alana growled. I glare at my phone. Challenge Accepted, bitch.

"Its not revolving around you is it?" I menacingly say.

"No… but…." Alana starts.

"But what? I've been hiding scratches so…. Now _I_ was dealing with _your _ex-boyfriend. He had me slam into a wall. I deal with so much abuse here and at home that its crazy!" I cry. Heather giggles.

"Go. Get food, I'll take care of Lanie." Heather muttered in my ear. I jumped up and headed towards the Home Ec room.

"Hey." Someone calls from behind me. I turn to say 'Hi' back but get a mouth full of my hair. I stop, spitting out of my mouth. Ryan laughs besides me.

"That failed." I giggle. Ryan just gave me a soft smile and we walked in silence. When we reach the Home Ec room, I make soup preparations and place myself on a counter to watch the water until it boiled.

**Ryan-**

She sat on the counter, her elbows on her knees staring intently at a pot of water.

"You know… doing that won't make it boil faster. Right?" I smirk. She rolls her eyes and stares at me.

"Better?" She teases. We sit in silence for a while. She suddenly squeals, "It's finally boiling!" I raise an eyebrow and she flips me off.

"Ouch." I say my voice laced with sarcasm.

"Whatever." Crystal said, stirring soup. We talk and hang out like that for a while. Heather came in and stole Crystal's food and we headed back to the groups.

"I've always been entertained and fascinated by the paranormal." She sighs. We enter the room to find it quiet, and almost empty.

"The team left about five seconds ago. The 'died' from exhaustion." Sophie said to her. Crystal nods.

"Well, I should be going to. Bye Ry." She says softly.

"Bye Crys." I blush. Heather jumps to Crystal and they head to the door.

"Bye Ry!" Sergey teases, mimicking Crystal.

"Bye Crys!" Katrina gloats, mimicking me. I roll my eyes laughing, "Lets go guys."

**Crystal-**

I wake up at Heather's, remembering last night. I jump up squealing.

"What?" Heather groggily snapped.

"I talked to Ryan Buell!" I shriek. Heather rolls her eyes and tosses me a shirt.

"We washed it. Give it to him. Maybe you can get an internship?" She sighed. I hop off and jump into her shower and steal her clothes.

"You ready?" Heather cried from the living room. She had showered after me and I still took longer than her! I tug my (Heather's) black mini-skirt down a bit and adjust the Panic! At the Disco t-shirt I wore. My eyeliner wasn't smudged and my lip-gloss was perfect.

"Yeah!" I cry pulling on Heather's knee-high boots.

**Fast Forward**

Classes were done and I headed to the PRS classroom. I pop me head in through the door and say, "Hi!"

"Hey Crystal! Heather will be here shortly." Eilfie and Katrina giggle.

"Oh…yeah. I wasn't here just for her." I sigh. I take a deep breath and walk into the room and to Ryan. My face was probably cherry red when I handed him his shirt.

"Oh, thanks." He grins.

"No problem." I gasp.

"Can I talk to you?" Ryan suddenly asks. I nod and he grabs my wrist pulling me outside the room.

"What were you trying to tell me yesterday?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"You know…about the paranormal thing." He exasperatedly said.

"I mean its been in my mind all night and day and it's driving me crazy!" He sighed. I raise my eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't want to talk about it right here…." I start. He nods and says to me, " We'll talk about it later then." When he sees Heather jog up.

"Crys, I'll be ready in a few minutes." Heather calls. I pull a pen from my backpack and pull his arm towards me.

"I don't have any paper so... sorry." I sigh scrawling my phone number on his arm. Heather comes out of the room saying, "Lets go." I follow her and turn around.

"Text me or call me." I giggle winking. Ryan blushes and I run after Heather.

**Ryan-**

I walk back into the room. Serge stares at me then starts laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"That grin…on your face!" He chortles. He looks at my arm.

"You got her number." He chuckles. I blush and pull my phone out of my pocket and add it in.

"I'm going to hang with you tonight right?" Serge asks. I nod.

"Come on, let's go." I sigh. We walked to my house since I left my car there. I open the door and my dog Xander jumped me.

"Calm down bud!" I cry. I rub his head and make my way to the kitchen.

"Anything please." Serge giggles. I roll my eyes tossing him a can of Mountain Dew. I go and lay on my couch while Serge flips through TV channels. I set my phone on the coffee table and Sergey gives me a wicked grin.

"No!" I cry lunging for my phone.

"Too late!" He smirks searching my contacts. He taps on a name and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A feminine voice asks. Serge puts the phone on speaker and covers my mouth with this hand.

"Yeah, hey Crystal. Its me, Ryan." He says trying to mimic me.

"Um… hey. Nice try, Sergey." She laughs.

"I'm not Serge. I'm Ryan! Ryan Daniel Buell!" Sergey cries again mimicking me.

"Nope, your Sergey. Ryan's voice is deeper." Crystal confirms.

"Yeah, you win." Serge sighs.

"Good try though! Hey, where's Ryan?" She asks. I try talking but Serge grabs a pillow and shoves that over my face.

"I have him tied up in the basement. He's in nothing but boxers." Serge smirked. I hear Crystal's soprano laugh and then she says, "Oh sure." I wrestle with Serge until I finally move my head out of his grasp.

"Hey Crys!" I shout before tackling Sergey, Xander then runs up and sits on him.

"Hi Ry!" She says. I take the phone off speaker and walk outside.

"You know how you wanted to talk about it in private…." I start.

"Hmm?"

"Well, the team will know about it later. So how about you come over with Heather and we talk about it?"

"We'll be there shortly!" Heather yelled from the background. Crystal groans and mutters, "I guess I'll be seeing you shortly."

"She says bye Ryan!" Heather says hanging up. I walk back in the house trying to act cool. Sergey rolled his eyes. He knew I really just wanted to jump up and down like a crazed fan girl seeing her favorite actor.

"When is Tweedle-Hot and Tweedle-Dumb getting here?" Serge asked.

"First off, their names are Crystal and Heather. Second, whenever Heather stops attacking Crys." I sigh. All we could do was wait.

**Crystal-**

"Hurry up!" I yell to Heather. She runs from my room, looking me up and down.

"You look perfect." She giggles. I look at myself. I was in a black and white striped tank top and short shorts with my thigh-high black boots.

"Lets go." I whine. Heather sighs and grabs a bag full of my clothes. She tosses me my keys and we walk outside my apartment door. I lock it and scowl.

"I'll try to protect it." Annabelle sighed. I nod, "Ok." Heather gives me a weird look. Why? Well, Annabelle is dead. She died in the late 1800's. She has bright red hair and brown eyes. I run downstairs and pull my keys from my pocket. I pop the trunk to my car and cry, "I love you, Baby!" Yes, I named my car Baby. She's not just a car, she's a Purple Heart mustang (Google image) and she's fine.

"I want to drive!" Heather whinnied. I sigh and toss her my keys.

"Let's go!" She shouts. I role my eyes sitting in the passenger seat. After several terrifying minutes I throw myself out of the car screaming.

"Shut the hell up, do you want his neighbors to think your being raped?" Heather hissed. I shut my mouth still shaking from the car ride of Hell. The door to the house opened and the person asked, "What's happening?" Heather scowled and literally dragged me to the door yelling, "Yolo!"

"Hey!" Ryan called. Heather dropped me and Ryan saw my expression.

"You let her drive, didn't you?" I slowly nod and Ryan shakes his head. I shudder at the memory of how fast Heather went and how we kept twisting and turning somehow and almost crashing my car. I slowly stand up and glare at Heather.

"Give. Me. My. Keys. Now." I hiss. Heather looks down and tosses me my keys.

"You are never driving my car again." I snap.

"Preach it sister!" Sergey called from inside the house. Heather grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

"Ryan, we'll invite ourselves in." Heather giggled. Ryan nods slowly confused and I get yanked into a house. A dog was barking loudly and tackled me.

"You ok?" Sergey, Ryan and Heather asked in union. I laugh and start rubbing the dog's head.

"You're a good puppy. Aren't you? Such a good puppy!" I croon.

"His name is Xander." Ryan smiled. I grin and pull myself off the floor.

"Ok. Ryan, Sergey and I are going to steal your house." Heather smirked raiding Ryan's fridge.

"Shall we?" Ryan started motioning for me to walk. I blush and walk in step with him to a room that looked like and office. Ryan grabbed a pen and pad of paper.

"So tell me exactly what's happening. When did it start?" I take a deep breath.

"I… guess the activity started when Alana and I first moved in." Ryan nods.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Like I said, it all started when we moved in. At first the activity was unnoticeable. You know, the occasional missing item and etc. But then… after about 3 months it started turning violent."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, scribbling something on his note pad.

"Well…. Alana and I would be sitting around and something would fly out at us. And…." I start.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but who is the violence directed towards?"

"Me." Ryan looks up and starts writing more on the paper.

"Um… back to the violence…. I could be grabbing a glass from the kitchen and something would push me so the glass would shatter when I hit the floor. My hand, normally after that had gotten quite cut up. Once a glass shard flew at my face." I rub my cheek where the glass pierced it.

"You mean like really flew at you?" I nod.

"Did it hit you?" Ryan asked. I nod.

"That was the time I had my hair covering my face all the time." I start. Ryan nods saying, "Please continue."

"I get scratched sometimes. A lot of times when I wake up I feel something holding me down. I struggle against it but I keep getting held down forcefully."

"I know this is kind of personal, but has the attacks ever been sexual?" Ryan asked. I bite my lip and look down. I start tapping the table anxiously and hoped Ryan didn't notice. Which of course, he did.

"It has been, hasn't it?" Ryan noted. I nod slowly.

"Like not rape but…." I begin. Ryan gives me a confused look.

"I mean like invisible hands roaming my body and…."

"I know what you mean. Anything else happen?" Ryan sighed.

"Well, I refuse to be in my bathroom alone." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"One time when I was taking a bath- don't judge me- Heather was sitting on the sink talking to me. There were a lot of bubbles. She got up and grabbed something to drink and I was rolling over when something grabbed my hair and yanked me under water. I kept trying to pull away and it didn't work. I don't remember much except my head slamming against the tub. Heather knows the rest of that scenario." I start. Ryan shouted, 'Heather!' and Heather joined us. She seemed to know what we were talking about and jumped into her part.

"I ran into the bathroom and her head was moving against her bathtub. That's the noise I heard. I tried dragging her out and the thing yanked her away. When I tried over and over again something bit me." Heather shudders at the memory. Ryan nods and Heather runs out the room.

"Anything else?" Ryan asks.

"When I was showering and I was rinsing my hair…." I stand up and demonstrate how I threw my hair back.

"And I felt something breathing on the back of my neck and it shoved me." I state. Ryan nods and writes more down on the paper and looks at me.

"I've also had been written on."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had words materialize on me. I feel a burning sensation and then words are written on me. I even have pictures." I cry. I yank a file out of a bag I brought with me and slid it to him. Ryan flipped through the photos and etc and he nods.

"That's it?"

"Yup." Ryan sighs.

"I'll make sure we help you, ok." He grins to me. I give a weak smile. I sniff and realize I was crying so I put my hands to my eyes and wipe them. He laughs and rubs my arm soothingly.

"Its ok. It's going to get better." Ryan chuckles. I laugh covering my eyes.

"It's just, just that I thought nobody would ever help. I kept telling Heather that I could do it alone but… I'm tired of it!" I cry. Ryan stays silent rubbing my arm soothingly. I wipe my eyes again, and look at Ryan.

"Your eyes are pink and puffy." He observed.

"Thanks captain obvious." I smirk. Scratching came at the door and Ryan opened it. Xander came running along with his tongue hanging out and puts his paws on my lap. I rub his head and coo to him.

"Come on, let's go." Ryan grins. I stand up and Xander stays at my heels while Ryan and I walk to the living room.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything except Crystal and the plot line. I love Paranormal State, so why would I say anything bad about it or Ryan Buell? Sorry that everyone seems kind of OC/ish. **

**Crystal-**

It's been a few days since I was at Ryan's house. It was the end of a school day and I was going to pick Heather up. I walk into the PRS classroom and freeze.

"Chip? Chip Coffey?" I ask in shock. Chip turns around.

"Yes, that's me." He confusedly said.

"Do you remember me?" I cry. Chip gives me a confused look.

"It has been 16 years." I sigh. Chip was still giving me that look.

"Think back and listen. There are monsters under my bed. They are very scary. There are monsters under my bed…." I start.

"And they don't like me," Chip finishes. "Crystal? Crystal Bailey?"

"Yup that's me! Crystal Bailey Ramirez!" I cry. Chip gives me a huge hug.

"I haven't seen you since you were six! You're…."

"All grown up." I grin spinning around.

"Wow, are you still into painting?"

"No Chippy. I'm into dancing and the paranormal now." I grin. Chip nods and then his face lights up.

"Have you been practicing your skills like I told you?" Chip asked. I automatically look down biting my lip.

"What skills?" Ryan blurted out.

"This girl right here is an amazing medium!" Chip grinned. The whole room looks at me for an explanation.

"I can see certain dead people. I'm not a medium! I only see people that stick with me." I scowl.

"That's amazing!" Josh shouted. I glare at the floor and Sergey repeated what Josh said. I then grin, "It is actually pretty cool when you can talk to a dead girl the same age as you who died in the 1800's!"

"I was actually going to have Chip be the medium for your case." Ryan says. I smile.

"It's been forever since I last saw you!" Chip cries again ruffling my hair. I chuckle lightly, "The last time you saw me I was in a blue and purple dress with high pigtails and missing teeth. Speaking of teeth, I need to go! Sorry for ending this so short but I have an appointment. I guess I'll see you soon?" I pant. Chip grins and Heather runs up to me.

"Hey! Why don't you all come to my house tonight! Crystal bring Alana! She'll make her famous chicken tacos!" Heather cried. Everyone nodded.

"See you later!" I cry running out the door.

**Ryan-**

"I haven't seen her in years." Chip muttered watching Crystal sashay out the door.

"Ry, can you please tell me something about her case? She's like a relative to me so, please?" Chip begged me.

"Sorry Chip. You know I don't do that. You'll see her later though. So just relax." I sigh. Chip beams and excuses himself. Sergey laughs at my bemused expression and pats my back.

"Kat, Serge, Josh, Eilfie and Chip, do you all want to hang out at my place until Heather forces us to her house?" I offer. They all murmured in agreement.

"Later, we have to change!" Katrina cried. I roll my eyes and head out the door tossing my keys to Serge.

"Bring my car back please!" I call leaving. Serge rolls his eyes and I head out on my way.

"Ryan, wait!" Someone shouted. I turned and flashed a smile.

"Chip, you could've just told me to wait when I was in the room." I chortle. Chip jogs up to me and gives me a wan smile.

"So how long have you known Cryssy?" Chip asked.

"Well, she's in a few of my classes…. I only officially met her, about two or three days ago." I start smiling slightly.

"You two seem close, you sure you didn't even talk to her before?"

"I mean she is Heather's best friend. I always saw her around campus. She was always with her boyfriend or someone. I was actually going to talk to her but I thought she'd laugh in my face and every time I tried to go up to her a group of people swarmed her."

"But you, gave her attention didn't you?" Chip chuckled.

"Who didn't? Chip, did you look at her? She's smoking hot and smart! I watched her argue with our Professor." I cry.

"About what?" Chip questioned.

"He told her not to talk to Heather in class and she defended herself. I heard her say, 'we each have our own opinions so I'm not defining you. I'm sticking by my opinion as you stick by yours.' The professor agreed with her and she was off the hook." I laugh as I recall the memory. Chip chuckles.

"So she hasn't changed." Chip sighed to himself.

"What do you mean?" I mutter.

"She was six at the time, but stubborn and creative. She was a bubbly child even though she had all the tragedies in her life happen." Chip smiles.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I realize we've been standing outside my house for about fifteen minutes. I quickly put my key in the lock and Chip and I enter my house.

"It would be better if she told you." Chip grinned. I nod.

"Help yourself to anything. My home is your home." I grin. My phone went off and I quickly answer it.

"The hour is over so come on down to my place now Ry! I'm calling the others now." Heather cried.

"Ok, see you soon." I say hanging up.

"Lets go Chip! Heather's waiting." I laugh saying bye to Xander and locking the door behind Chip.

**Crystal-**

I groan sitting in the living room. Every few minutes I had to sit in Heather's living room with ice on my mouth. I got up and walked back to the kitchen throwing the ice away. Alana was slaving over a cutting board cutting green peppers and Heather in her room looking for something. I grab some lettuce from the fridge and roll it to Alana.

"Heather! Chip and I are here!" Ryan called from the doorway.

"Hello!" Heather called running back to me in her kitchen.

"Move over Crys." She laughs and starts chopping the lettuce.

"Grab a big bowl." Alana snapped to me. I nod trying to hop up on the counter. After a few tries I land on my knees and almost slip. A pair of hands holds me in place.

"Thanks." I giggle.

"No problem." Ryan mutters. I grab the bowl and slide off narrowly missing Ryan's foot.

"I'm going to go now." He blushed grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Speaking of going. Crystal you need to sit down and hold ice to your face again." Alana reminded. I scowled. Heather glared at me in my over-sized fishing t-shirt and cut off jean shorts. Heather then gave me a bag of ice wrapped in a dishrag. I stomp to the couch and press the ice to my jaw.

"Why do you need ice?" Ryan and Chip ask in union.

"She…." Alana started.

"I can talk for myself!" I snap my voice muffled by the rag.

"I got my braces today and to prevent swelling and pain I need to keep ice on my jaw every few minutes." I sigh massaging my jaw.

"Really? Smile Cryssy!" Chip laughed. I give a small forced smile.

"A real smile doll." Chip chuckled. I laughed at that and showed my purple and blue braces off.

"Aww, you look adorable!" Chip coos. I pull my hair into a sloppy bun and scowl.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Chippy." I say.

"No, you really do look adorable!" Ryan argued and I blushed. He then realized what he said and turned red. Chip gave us knowing looks. I sit Indian style and look down my chin in my hand with the ice. Ryan squirms under Chip's stare and turns around staring at the movement in the kitchen.

"If I keep ice on my mouth for about 20 minutes can I be done for two hours?" I ask suddenly.

"No, but you can be done for an hour and thirty minutes." Heather corrected. I sigh dejectedly.

"So… how's your mom?" Chip asked.

"Dead. Rotting in Hell." I smirk.

"Can you catch me up?" He asked I nod.

"Well Mom and Dad divorced and Dad ran off with some floozy. Dad jumped out the window when I was leaving one time so I saw. John- her new husband-abused mom and he got arrested. Mom constantly abused me more after Dad died. Mom challenged someone at a bar and they shot her. She died instantly. John had a daughter named Layla and mom adored her. So Layla took it to boss me around when we were in a foster home. Danny blamed me for every bad thing happening and then he hung himself. So Layla blamed me for everything too. She said I was the reason our family died and I was a bad luck charm. The devil's spawn you may put it. She said I would die from the invisible people-ghosts- I talk to and she would be glad I was out of her life. Then she called me a whore, slut, bitch and much more. So I lunged at her and punched her. We got in a huge fight involving me yanking some of her hair out and me needing stitches. Don't worry she was much worse. Then I was placed in another foster home and we never spoke again." I sigh. Chip gawks at me, "Hard stuff."

"That's just my fuc-I mean- messed up life. I met Alana and her mom is basically mine." I shrug. Ryan nodded. The door opened and someone cried, "I smell yummy food!"

"Welcome coworkers!" Heather cried from the kitchen. Katrina, Josh, Eilfie and Sergey walked in.

"Sup?" I mutter. They all wave and laugh.

"Lanie stop cooking for a minute and come out here!" I cry.

"I'm going to ruin the recipe!" Alana cried to me.

"I'll go watch it." I laugh, putting the ice down.

"Nice braces." Eilfie grinned.

"Thanks!" I laugh walking to the kitchen. Lanie walked out to the whole group of people.

**Ryan-**

"Hi I'm Alana Tisthammer." A girl with long black hair that ended in red tips smiled.

"I'm Ryan, that's Sergey and Katrina." I start.

"I'm Eilfie, that's Chip and that's Josh." Eilfie grins pointing at each person she named. Alana beamed and then scowled.

"Crystal Bailey Ramirez, get out here and let me finish cooking!" She scowled. Crystal struts out of the kitchen sticking her tongue out at Alana. Alana then ruffled Crystal's hair and poked her cheek.

"Ow, be careful when you do that Lanie!" She whined.

"Sorry I forgot about the braces!" Alana called from the kitchen. Crystal grabbed her forgotten ice and held it to her jaw. She was scowling at the floor.

"Hey, smile more often. It makes you look prettier." I mutter nudging her with my foot. Crystal rolled her eyes but a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Hey, smile more often. It makes you look cuter." She said to me. Then we realize what we said and we both blush.

"Hey Ryan?" Crystal murmured from the ice.

"Hmm?"

"Mind if I intern with you guys?" She asked.

"What?" I am completely confused. Internship? With PRS?

"I'm trying to get my bachelor's degree in the paranormal stuff. But I need to intern somewhere and I figured with PRS it would be fun and I might want to stay on!" Crystal explained. I nod thinking it through. I don't even need to do much just add her name to the list of investigators.

"Why not?" I smirk. "We actually have a case to do next Friday. We'll get to see how you act investigating." Crystal smirks nodding.

"Tacos are done!" Alana cries from the kitchen.

"Yay! Green peppers!" Crystal laughed jumping up. A few moments later Crystal emerged from the kitchen with pieces of green peppers. She energetically bit into one and gave a sigh of delight.

"She likes green peppers." Heather informed. Alana poked her head out from Heather's kitchen crying, "Hurry and get your tacos! Heather devours these things!" That was all we needed to hear. Everyone except Heather and Crystal rushed up and grabbed a chicken taco. The tacos by the way were mouth watering delicious. I was drooling as soon as their scent hit my nose.

"This is amazing Alana!" Katrina cries biting into her taco.

"Thanks!" Alana replied. She was carrying to plates. One had extra green peppers.

"Cryssy, I'm going to eat your peppers." Alana teased with a smirk. Crystal sluggishly walked over and took her plate.

"What's wrong Crys?" She asked.

"Nothing." Crystal snapped rubbing her jaw. Alana watched and laughed, "Your mouth will hurt for a while babe." Crystal stayed silent and ate her taco.

"Alana! I forgot to tell you, these people are helping with our paranormal problem thing." Crystal blurted. Alana nodded and muttered, "To help get rid of that thing. Awesome!" We all sat in silence.

**Crystal-**

"Great food Lana!" Eilfie laughs. Everyone was having an even better time since Heather cracked out the alcohol.

"I'm going to go now." Chip smiled.

"Want me to walk home with you?" I ask.

"No, my hotel isn't that far away. I'll keep in touch with you through Ryan." Chip wanly smiled motioning to Ryan who was drinking a Corona.

"Aww ok. Bye Chippy!" I call as he closed the door. Heather locked it and shouted, "No sex in my house people!" She then walked to the kitchen then back waving two bottles in the air.

"Tequila and vodka!" Katrina shouts. "Woo hoo!" Alana brought out several shot glasses. I slunk away to the fridge and grab myself a Corona and turn. Ryan was behind me so I jumped.

"You like Corona?" He asked.

"Yeah, its my favorite." I smirk. Ryan's eyes light up for some reason. We saunter to the living room sipping our beers lightly.

"You guys suck." Sergey cried after downing his shot.

"Come on Crystal! Your normally done with the bottle now!" Heather moaned.

"Fine." I gasp. I get three shot glasses slid to me. One filled with vodka, the other tequila and then the third filled with both. I grab the vodka and throw my head back downing the shot. I did the same with the tequila and winced at the taste. I downed the third not even tasting it.

"Woohoo!" Alana laughed. She was already tipsy off of four shots. I walk away to the kitchen grabbing a liter bottle of Mountain Dew and a glass. I grab the vanilla vodka from the freezer and walk back to the living room mixing the vodka and Mountain Dew in the glass. I sit drinking that. So basically as Ryan-being our sober adult-everyone in the room gets piss ass drunk. Literally.

**Ryan-**

"We need music!" Heather shouts.

"We…so… need… music." Katrina slurred laughing suddenly. Sergey walks from Heather's kitchen with a bottle of Captain Morgan and everyone cheers.

"Heather, how much alcohol do you have?" I question.

"So… friggin much, Ry. Just…just li…like. Like so much dude!" She giggled. I stood near the hallway watching the scene. My job was to stay sober or a little tipsy and make sure 7 drunk ass people don't leave the house or do any very naughty things. I patrol the room and stop by Josh and Crystal.

"I mean you're so… hot. Literally. The b…bra…." Josh stutters in his drunken state.

"Hahahaha! You said bra!" Crystal snorted. Josh starts laughing like crazy. Eilfie who can be a very mean drunk sat on a spinny chair spinning in circles.

"Eilfie, I think you should stop spinning you can get sick." I calmly say.

"Who…who you tellin' to stop? I'm perfectly…fine!" Eilfie yelled. I back away slowly, not wanting to get hit.

"Tha's right. Ba-ack away." She muttered. Sergey was pouring shots with a shaky hand.

"Do we have coke?" Crystal shouted loudly.

"Coke…Cocaine? No! No...Way…girl you trippin'!" Alana yelled from the floor.

"No…. Jus…No. I… I… I mean the soda. Um… was' it called? Coca Cola! Yeah, tha's it." Crystal slurred.

"Its in da fridge." Heather chortled.

"Ry…Ryan be… can you get the Coke?" Josh garbled.

"He…he's…No. No cocaine dude." Alana sighed.

"I mean the soda guuurl!" Josh drawled. I amble to the kitchen and grab the Coke from the fridge.

"Here." I sigh putting it on the table.

"Th…tha…thanks." Crystal hiccupped. She poured half a glass of Coke and added Captain Morgan in the other half.

"Ch...ch…cheers!" She laughed downing half her glass.

"Woo hoo!" Katrina cheered.

"We… we, should play poker!" Heather gasped.

"Ohmygod. Yes!" Eilfie laughed.

"We so should!" Serge agreed. So Heather pulled poker cards from her room with poker chips.

"No…no…. We…we should use…um, alcohol." Alana laughed. Everyone agreed. So that's how seven drunken people sat around a square glass coffee table playing poker.

"Tha's, not fair! You… you cheated. Tell 'em Ry! Se…Ser…he cheated!" Eilfie snapped.

"He, sure did Elf, he sure did." I agree. She nods happily drinking her beer. Crystal abandoned the game and prowled over to me.

"Hi Ry," She purred.

"Crystal…." I warningly say. She pouts.

"Oh come on. I really like you. I was always super shy to go talk to you though." She purrs pressing up against me.

"Crystal Bailey." I warn. She laughed in my ear then sat on my lap, her legs straddling me.

"Ryan Daniel." She mimicked.

"Crystal, you're going to regret this in the morning." I sigh pushing her away. She pouts. I felt completely stupid. If I were any other boy I would take advantage of her. I mean, here I am pushing a super hot and sexy girl away from me, when she was literally throwing herself at me!

"But Ryan…." She whines.

"No Crys. Maybe some other time, but not when your drunk." I sigh. She flashes me a toothy smile and then puts her pointer finger to her lip as if she were pondering something.

"Fine," She reluctantly agreed. "But I'm not moving until I do this." She then proceeded to lift her shirt up showing me her flat, toned stomach and lacy red bra. Crystal then got up giggling and ran back to the poker game. I stare in awe at the spot she was just in. Dayyy-um. She. Is. Hot. I go pour myself a glass of water and stare at the drunken idiots.

"Guys can you behave for a minute while I use the bathroom?" I ask. The group gives me blank stares like toddlers. I leave them and go pee.

"Sergey…your… your super awesome." Crystal giggles as Serge pours more shots. Heather found a radio that ran only on cd's. Crystal dragged a huge thing of cd's out to the living room claiming they were hers. After a few moments, 'I love Rock 'n' Roll' was playing. Heather, Crystal, Katrina, Eilfie and Alana wrapped their arms around each other and sang along.

"I love Rock 'n' Roll. Spinin' in town with the doo da baby! I love Rock 'n' Roll, so take a time and laugh with me!" They cry. Josh was laughing loudly as Katrina gurgled, "No…no…. Those are… um… wrong words!" It was around 2 am that I stopped their alcohol flow. Crystal and Heather were trying to get more and I told them no.

"Whatcha mean 'No'." Heather slurred.

"No." I say again. They saunter away.

"We… should play…tennis on the Wii!" Alana moans. Everyone agrees. So the group sat there for two hours trying to figure out how to hook the Wii up. Then everyone got up and passed out. Crystal and Heather were giggling in the kitchen trying to find a plastic cup.

"Come on." I sigh. Heather runs away and Crystal glares at me. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"I…I hope…I puke on you." She snapped.

"I hope so too." I groan putting her down in the hallway. I run back to the kitchen and sit down guarding it.

**Crystal-**

I open my eyes and immediately cringe. The sunlight blared in my face. My head was pounding and I felt like five hundred skyscrapers hit me. I then realize I wasn't in my bed, or any bed for that matter. I sat in the middle of a vaguely familiar hallway. I go to stand up and my legs almost give out on me. I pull my way through tangles of bodies and to the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful!" A voice pipes up cheerfully. I massage my horridly throbbing temples.

"Shut up…." I whine.

"Here's some water." Ryan offered. I gladly take the water bottle. As soon as the liquid touches my lips, I feel a churning feeling in my stomach. I burn rubber to the bathroom slowly realizing I was in Heather's apartment as I retched in the toilet.

"That's why I cut the alcohol off." Ryan smirks from the doorway. I have enough energy to flip him off before I upchuck again. When the vile liquid is out of my throat and the toilet, I rinse my mouth out and scavenge for a hot blue toothbrush with my name on it. I scrub my mouth a billion times before I walk to the kitchen again.

"Here." Ryan smirks handing me two little pills. I pop them in my mouth gracefully and chug half my water bottle down. Within moments I feel better.

"What happened last night?" I groan sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Alcohol." Ryan chimed. He slid me a camera. I watch a fifteen-minute video of Eilfie, Sergey, Josh, Katrina, Alana, Heather and I trying to hook a simple video system up to the T.V, then a video of the girls and I singing the wrong lyrics to a song. I flipped through some photos and groan. Several memories from last night pop into my mind.

"I flashed you!" I cry to Ryan putting my face in my hands. Ryan's deep chuckle made me even redder. An hour later everyone was up and slightly not hung over.

"Ryan, did you figure out what type of drunk Crystal is?" Heather muttered. We were playing a game called what type of drunk are you?

"A fun, flirty one." He stated.

"That and very truthful. If she said something to you that's like personal or something she wouldn't say now is true." Alana moaned from her corner. Ryan's face turned bright red as he recalled something I must've said.

"What'd I say?" I snap.


End file.
